Oftentimes it is desirable to wear both a hat and spectacles (e.g., eyeglasses, safety glasses, or sunglasses) simultaneously. Normally, these two accoutrements are separate and distinct items that a user wears. One drawback of this conventional approach is that a user, desiring to remove the glasses, must carry the glasses after removing them. By removing the glasses from his face, the user increases the likelihood of the glasses being lost or being broken.
It is known in the art to couple spectacles to a hat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,570 issued to Darcy Lester Flynn discloses a hat having a pair of glasses that are pivotally coupled to the underside of the brim. With this hat, however, the glasses are permanently fixed to the cap, resulting in both the hat and the glasses having to be discarded if either component is damaged or falls out of fashion. Additionally, the hinge mechanism uses complementary radially mounted teeth that intermesh to create an interference fit. This arrangement only provides a fixed number of places where the glasses may be positioned and, due to this intermeshing teeth arrangement, the teeth wear down, thereby destroying the interference fit and causing the glasses to move from a desired location.